The Beginning
by JL Howie
Summary: A Simon/Alisha basically before Simon meets Jessica and all that, after Future!Simon is killed and Alisha is coping with making Simon fall for her etc. etc.


**This is a Simon/Alisha that occurs after the Conti fiasco where Future!Simon is killed, but before Jessica and her killer father so it's kind of Alisha struggling with her feelings for Simon and sort of like that. I don't own Misfits or anything like that. Enjoy! **

She was beautiful. She'd been with more guys than she could count, and she had a superpower. Sounds amazing, right? Wrong. Alisha was always neglected because of her beauty, girls refused to befriend her out of jealousy, and blokes only wanted to get in her pants. After the storm, this problem magnified. Only one guy loved her for her, wanted to be with her. And this guy was dead. Or, the one she loved was. The other still remained blissfully unaware. Simon. Alisha never got too close to him, she was scared of him, scared that he would be the one boy to reject her, he was the only one she feared would deny her.

She pulled into the locker room and opened her locker, a Lady Gaga song pouring into her ears. She turned suddenly to where she saw Nathan waving his arms at her from the floor.

"What do you want, wanker?" She asked, annoyed.

"Just your body," The lanky chap responded. Alisha gasped and jabbed him in the ribs. She automatically regretted the action because Nathan grabbed her and was soon exclaiming his need to undress and ravish her. She pushed at him, but he latched on hard to her arm.

"HELP!" She screamed, hoping one of her friends were in the building. She heard quick footsteps as Nathan tried to pull her shirt off of her chest. He licked his lips menacingly as someone ran to her rescue. There were rough pants as Nathan was thrown off of her. She closed her eyes and curled up on herself leaning on the lockers. The panting subsided as Nathan was thrown out of his stupor.

"What the hell, Barry? Get off me!" At this Alisha looked up.

Simon was beside Nathan looking rough. Nathan had apparently busted his lip open, it was bleeding down his chin, and his tongue flicked out and wiped some of the blood off.

"You were about to rape her, you bastard!" Simon screamed at the boy opposite him.

"What are you on about? We were playing around, right, Ali—" He cut himself off as his eyes dropped to her position on the ground. She had tear tracks running down her cheek, and her thin cotton shirt was ripped in several different places. He looked back at Simon, his mouth ajar.

"Maybe you should leave," Simon said softly to Nathan. He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Alisha, who had gone back to staring at her knees. Nathan jogged out of the locker room to wait for Kelly and Curtis.

Simon settled himself beside Alisha, making sure not to make any contact. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he thought better of it. Finally he collected some courage.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking her directly in the eyes. Alisha remembered the deep blue eyes and stifled a sob. Simon looked completely overwhelmed, he wanted to consol her, but he couldn't touch her. Alisha saw the panic on his face and chuckled under her breath.

"You're completely hopeless." She remarked, gazing up at him. He looked taken aback, and she laughed some more. She was glad that Simon had come to help her, even though he wasn't the best suited for the job. Simon pulled off his jumper and handed it to her. She had started shivering without noticing it.

"Do you ever wish you could give away your power?" Alisha whispered to the boy next to her.

"I can imagine you do," He replied, wondering how it would feel to never be able to touch anyone, not his mother, not a lover, he shook his head at Alisha.

"I can't say I have, though. Erm, maybe we should get ready," he suggested just as Kelly, Curtis, and Nathan entered the locker room. Nathan looked guilty and Kelly looked extremely disgusted.

"You know I can read your mind, right? You are a complete dickhead, you should know by now not to touch her." Kelly stepped on Nathan's foot as she went to open his locker. He hopped up and down clutching his foot.

"OW! I'm immortal, that doesn't mean I can't feel pain, gosh, she started it, anyway!" Everyone stared at him disbelievingly.

"You can't seriously be blaming her for you almost tearing her clothes off and shagging her, you know what? I actually wouldn't be surprised." Curtis retaliated, shaking his head.

"It's fine," Alisha found herself saying, "I did start it, I keep forgetting that I can't… that I can't touch anyone anymore." She didn't know why this was affecting her so much. She had been in countless situations like this since the storm, but now, after she knew she loved Simon, it seemed real. She was never going to be able to touch him, a sob ripped through her body. Everyone looked down at her and Simon.

"Well, good thing you came along, Barry." Nathan knocked Simon on the back. Simon got up quickly and faced him.

"Who the hell is Barry?" Simon asked, exasperated. Nathan looked around bewildered.

"You are, weird kid."

"His name's Simon, dickhead." Kelly interjected.

"Wow, really? This whole time I've been thinking your name was Barry. That is totally weird." Nathan shrugged this off and opened his locker to find his graffitied orange jumpsuit.

"Here we are boys and girls, more fucked up than ever, and we still have to clean up fucking trash." Nathan looked back at them, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Who's for killing another probation worker?" Everyone looked at him skeptically until Alisha, of all people, started laughing, then everyone joined in as Nathan started dancing around, his jumpsuit half zipped.

Alisha rolled her eyes at him and looked again at Simon, he was smiling and he looked wonderful, she wondered if it would be that hard to get to know this Simon, if he was so different from the Simon she knew. She placed her hand right beside his and continued messing about with the rest of the gang.

A/N ok this was fun to write, it is my first Misfits fic, since I'm kind of deprived of Misfits right now. So review, tell me what you think, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
